character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot (Character)
Summary Crash Bandicoot (known in Japan as クラッシュ・バンディクー Kurasshu Bandikuu) is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. Originally planned to be named Willie the Wombat, he is an Eastern Barred Bandicoot living on N. Sanity Island, who was captured and evolved by Doctor Neo Cortex. Throughout the series, Cortex is Crash's usual arch-enemy and is always defeated by Crash in order to keep peace around the island. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku, the secondary protagonist. In the earlier games, he tended to say "Whoa!" whenever he got killed. In the later games, he spoke gibberish with a very basic knowledge of the language spoken in the game. Crash Bandicoot is an expressive, wacky, lazy, and somewhat dull-witted, genetically enhanced bandicoot created by the evil scientist, Dr. Neo Cortex. He was originally made to be part of Cortex's army of mutants but after the Cortex Vortex failed to mind control him, the bandicoot fled from his castle. Upon realizing Tawna was held captive, he traveled across islands to save Tawna and halt Cortex's plan, defeating his other experiments and allies on the way. Afterwards, Crash lives on Wumpa Island with sister, Coco, a masked spirit and father figure, Aku Aku, and reformed ally, Crunch, usually rising up to the task whenever a crisis is averted by Cortex or other threats. Power and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Crash Bandicoot Age: Likely around his teens Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Crash Bandicoot (Verse) Classification: Anthropmorphic Bandicoot Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Marsupial Physiology, Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Resistance to Mind Control/Manipulation, Spin Attack, Double Jump, Invulnerability (Via Aku Aku.), Invisibility (Via Invisibility Crate.), Forcefield Creation (Via Power Shields.), Explosion Manipulation (Via Nitro Crates, TNT Crates, Missiles, etc.), Air Manipulation (Via Tornado Tops.), Gliding, Time Manipulation (Via Time Crate.), Ice Manipulation (Via Freeze Crate and Ice Mine.), Flight (Via Jetpack or Magic Carpet.), Possible BFR (Via Warp Orb.), Resistance to BFR, Possession (Via Aku Aku.), Light Manipulation (Via Aku Aku.), Size Manipulation (Can manipulate Mutant's size to store on his pocket.), Deflection (Can deflect energy projectiles by spinning.), Electricity Manipulation (Can immobilize enemies in Polar Push.), Summoning (Can make an anvil fall beneath enemies to crush them in Polar Push.), Vacuum Breath (Via Vacuum Cleaner in Crash Bash.), Cartoon Physics (Seen in most of his death animations.) Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Beated Crunch on numerous occasions, who was powered by the Elemental Masks, which can crush Mountains.) Speed: Supersonic+ (Capable of moving faster than bullets.), with Massively Hypersonic reaction speed (Capable of dodging lightning based attacks.) and combat speed (He spins so fast he glides in the air.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Peak Human (Able to lift and throw a person like Cortex with minimal effort. Able to lift and throw concrete and TNT crates.) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain Level (Comparable to Crunch.) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee, higher with Wumpa Bazooka Intelligence: Below Average (Though he has a below average IQ, somewhat he's always be stupid.), Above Average in Combat (used Cortex as a makeshift snowboard and piloted the Mecha-Bandicoot flawlessly, wrote his lifestory named The Color Orange to a movie studio.) Weaknesses: Can be very stupid at times cause of his lack of intelligence. Others Standard Equipment: Wumpa Bazooka, Jetpack, Aku Aku, Mech Suit, TNT Crates, Yo-Yo, Copter Pack, Submarine, Submergible, Plane, Kart, between others land vehicles (With various items), and Mecha-Bandicoot. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Spin Attack': His signature move where he spins like a top and attack enemies around him. He has an upgraded version called the Death Tornado Spin where he spins longer, faster, and can hover in the air. *'Body Slam': Able to jumps and slam down on anything beneath him, being able to hurt anyone else near by. He has an upgraded version called the Super Charged Body Slam where his slam's radius is increased and allows him to break locked crates. *'Slide Attack': Able to slides across the ground, kicking enemies out of his way. He has an upgraded version called the Super Slide where he slides faster and covers longer distance than his normal slide. *'Double Jump': Allows him to jump once again while in the air. This later appears as a normal power. *'Crash Dash': Allows him to sprint significantly faster at long distances than he usually does. *'Sneak Shoes': Allows him to sneak onto a row of unstable Nitro crates without detonating them. *'Invisibility': Allows him to be protected/untouchable by laser rays and move around undetected. *'Rocket Jump': Allows him to jump vertically high enough to reach high areas, bursting through any crates he comes in contact. *'Fruit Bazooka': Able to summons a bazooka that fires Wumpa Fruit as ammunition. This weapon proves to be powerful enough to defeat enemies, destroy machines, and even hurt Crunch. *'Magic Carpet': After breaking the Magic Carpet crate, he rides on a magic flying carpet and is capable of shooting energy projectiles. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Verse Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Mammals Category:Mutants Category:Pilots Category:Athletes Category:Brawlers Category:Activision Characters Category:Naughty Dog Characters Category:Console Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Air Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Possession Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Toon Force Users